


Bluest Blue

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Laugst 2018 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran is being a dad, Langst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, coran is such a dad, laugst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: Just Coran and Lance having a nice talk in the middle of the night.





	Bluest Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bluest Blue

“Watching the stars again, number 3?”

“Do you ever sleep, Coran?”

“I’ve lived enough to see past a fake smile. What is it that troubles you, paladin?”

“Coran… Am I enough?”

“What do you mean, my boy?”

“I just… I feel like I’m not doing everything I can. I keep trying—I’m quite good at trying—but I don’t think I’m good enough. Not as a paladin, not as part of this team… Sometimes not even as a person.”

“…”

“It’s stupid, isn’t it? To think like that? I should be able to look at myself and appreciate who I am, but all I can see is what I’m not.”

“Do you know what you remind me of, my boy?”

“… What?”

“Back in Altea, there was this flower… The name may be a little complicated for your human brain to understand, but it meant ‘Bluest Blue’. Even though it was a very common flower, it was very easy to not notice its presence. It had a very vibrant blue color, therefore the name, but it was so common, it almost vanished near other flowers. And, differently from most flowers, Bluest Blue had no other colors, only that vibrant blue, so it wasn’t used as a decoration very often.”

“Geez, thanks, Coran. I sure feel better.”

“But that flower, Lance, my boy, was extremely useful. You see, every part of her could be used as medicine, and it could cure almost anything. What it couldn’t cure, it could alleviate the symptoms until a cure was found. It wasn’t used as decoration, but it had a peculiar scent everyone wanted on their houses, the scent of home. It had the reputation of bringing good luck and protection, so it was very common to see people with earrings, necklaces, rings and bracelets made with its stems.”

“…”

“Just because it wasn’t a lot of things, doesn’t mean it was nothing. You’re so much more, my boy, than you think. You’re like home to us, the one we know we’ll be safe with. You’re our lucky charm, making sure our missions end well. You’re our protector, always having our backs. You’re our cure against the sickness war brings to the soldiers, you’re the one who keeps us up and going forwards.”

“You think so.”

“I know so, and so do the rest of the team. You’re more than enough, son.”

“Thanks, Coran. You’re the best.”

“That’s the smile our sharpshooter should always bear! Now go to your bed and sleep, two nights without a good rest will do you no good.”

“Fine, fine.”

“Also, Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“The legend says Bluest Blue was a gift given by the Goddess of the Universe herself. The name also means “Eternal Kindness”.”

“Good night, space dad.”


End file.
